deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Brute
The Brute is a large Necromorph composed of multiple human corpses. It is heavily armored and possesses extreme physical strength, making it a deadly foe in combat. Overview The Brute is almost entirely encased in an armored, spiked exoskeleton made from bone and calcified skin. Its posterior is relatively unarmored, and from it sprouts a pair of vestigial arms used for support if one of its main arms is cut off. Despite its heavy armor, the Brute is also quick for its size. The Brute attacks up close with a devastating punch and a headbutt that can easily knock Isaac off his feet. There are, however, specific weak spots just before the shoulder joints, and towards the back along both rear legs. They are easily identified by their comparatively bright yellow coloration. When attacked on the weak spots the Brute will contract within its armored plates to protect itself. This can be used as an advantage, for the back of the creature is still exposed and ripe for being blasted, and when combined with Stasis, serious damage can be done before the creature recovers. If one or both of the legs are severed, the Brute will be rendered completely immobile, but will actually resort to lobbing organic bombs from an otherwise rarely exposed hole in its belly. Like many necromorphs, the Brute has an enhanced form. It appears black, and is much stronger, requiring more ammunition to take down. It is believed that the first Brute was created by the Earth government using three human corpses and the genetic code of Necromorphs. Craig Markoff named the creature Krax, after one of the corpses used to make it, and used it to kill Michael Altman. Strategy Brutes serve as mini-bosses in Dead Space; they are resistant to damage and can kill careless players with ease. ''Dead Space *The Flamethrower is one of the most effective weapons to use on a Brute. It can even be used from the front, as the flames can still reach its back, just keep up a continuous spray of fire. *When the Brute charges, use Stasis on it and at the right time, run behind it and shoot its hind leg as much as possible very quickly with either the Plasma Cutter or the Line Gun. *If you sever a leg, it will no longer run at you and instead start shooting organic bombs, which are relatively easy to catch and to fling back using Kinesis. This tactic saves on Stasis energy and ammo. *Enhanced Brutes can be taken down with ease by shooting them from the front causing them to huddle into a ball, then using Stasis, getting behind them, and unloading your ammunition into their back. An upgraded Pulse Rifle is particularly useful because of its high damage output and high accuracy due to the large target area. *Heavy hitting weapons like the Line Gun, Contact Beam, or the Flamethrower are recommended. *Force Bombs can be used to keep the Brute at bay while inflicting massive damage on it; one Stasis shot and some Force Bombs are enough to kill the Brute without you having to evade it even on Impossible Mode. *With the Plasma Cutter, one can simply shoot the Brute in its unarmored spot by its shoulder, possibly even managing to sever its arm. If it seeks cover in its shell, its frontal weak spots will still be slightly exposed. *A Ripper, even when not upgraded, can be effective against a Brute. Although the Ripper's range is short, it can easily shred a Brute's weak point under the shoulders. This is also effective when the Brute goes into his shell, considering its legs are open to attack. *On Hard difficulty, one shot of the Contact Beam's fully upgraded primary fire will sever an arm off a Brute when it hits the shoulder weak spot. *An easy way to kill a Brute is to have your Plasma Cutter fully upgraded and when the Brute is charging at you put it in Stasis go around it and shoot both of the arms and the two shots will sever the arms. Dead Space: Extraction *The best way to kill this enemy is the same way as in the original game, by slowing it down when it charges at you (the camera will change when you do) and then use your weapons to hit him in the back. Best weapons to use are the Divet and the Pulse Rifle. *In order to kill the Brute, you must shoot the yellow lump on its back and dismember one of its arms. Then you must use Kinesis and hurl its explosive pods back at it until it dies. Dead Space 2 *An easy way to defeat the two Brutes in the ''Ishimura's tram tunnel is to lure them to the end of the hallway you have just entered through. Enter the doorway and move back and forth between one room and the next quickly. The Brute will spin around as you leave, and then again as you enter. Make use of this odd glitch to get the Brute to stand still while you assault its weak points with your weaponry. But know that you will have to be very quick because the Brute turns around about a second after you come in the room. *Use Stasis and then drop a mine from the Line Gun. If upgraded, you'll kill in 1-2 shots, depending upon difficulty. *Another easy way kill a Brute is to use Stasis, then shoot the shoulders with the Contact Beam. One shot will sever each arm, killing the Brute. *Though hard to achieve, it is possible to kill the Brute with just 2 shots from a fully upgraded Javelin Gun: use Stasis, shoot the javelin in one of its shoulders weak points, then activate the alternate fire. If the explosion effect activates when the Brute is just about to charge at you, it will kill him instantly even on Zealot. Even if it doesn't though, the Brute will be left with extremely low health, to the point where a single Kinesis impale will kill him. *It is easy to kill a Brute when it charges and is close to you: use Stasis, and then run around the Brute to his back. Using the Javelin Gun, one or two shots can sever its leg, and the Brute will fall down to the ground, and, being unable to move, use its organic bomb to attack you. At this point, aim and use Kinesis to catch the bomb and throw it back to Brute, 3-5 shots will kill it without any difficulty. (For the Brute, this way is very ammo-efficient, as you do not have to upgrade the Javelin Gun to be able to cut off its leg with two shots. However, upgraded Stasis Duration is highly recommended for an easier shot at the Brute's leg.) *An easy way to kill the Brute is with the Seeker Rifle. When the Brute charges, use Stasis to slow it down. Then, use the Seeker Rifle's alternate fire to zoom in on either shoulder's weak spot. Even if it's not fully upgraded, 3 to 4 shots will easily sever the arm. Then, when it starts firing the organic bombs, just catch them and return to sender. *The final Brute of the game in Chapter 13 can be killed without firing a shot if you saved a severed Exploder arm from the previous floor in the Thermal Conduit Access and have upgraded TK (confirmed for every difficulty). *The Detonator Mine can be used to deny a Brute the ability to charge, if the player lays mines before hand, they can stun the Brute for a few seconds with each mine (when fully upgraded) and save Stasis. If used as an impromptu launcher, it will have the same effect. Keep in mind that it takes quite a few applications even on Normal difficulty to kill a Brute, so only use it to disorient them or to cover your flanks. *A second strategy involving Detonator Mines is to can place three mines very close to one another and having the Brute charge straight at them to get an instant kill. *Another, very easy, way to kill the first Brute you encounter is to have a slightly upgraded Line Gun, put the Brute in stasis, lay a timed mine down and shoot the brute once more with stasis and it should die. ''Dead Space (Mobile) *In the mobile game, the strategy is exactly the same. Use Stasis and circle around it, then let loose with your weapons. *Unlike the console versions, however, you cannot use Kinesis to redirect the bio-bombs the Brute fires at you, so your only choice is to either dodge them or use an indestructible object as a shield to block the bombs (such as an oxygen tank or a metal crate). *The Core Extractor's secondary fire is incredibly lethal against the Brute, taking just around 2 to 3 continuous shots to put it down. Trivia *The Alien Necromorph takes the place of the Brute in ''Dead Space 3. *In Dead Space 2, the Brutes seem smoother, more skin-like versions of their original appearance; a sign of the Necromorph's evolution. *In Dead Space, if you shoot the armor of a Brute enough, it will pound its fists and curl into a ball. In Dead Space 2, it is more difficult to provoke this response; you actually have to distract it by shooting it in the armor, but it will pound its fists for only a short time; that is your time to run to its back and shoot it for as long as you can without it running into you. *The Contact Beam is very useful against Brutes on easier difficulties; one well-placed shot to the arm on Easy/Casual will sever it instantly, however, in Dead Space, the Brute will still launch pods at you. *Only one Brute appears in Dead Space: Extraction, knocking Lexine into a wall and attacking Dr. Howel. Obviously, due to the game's rail-shooter gameplay, facing several Brutes would have made for a long and tedious game. **This Brute is unusually acrobatic, as it swings from the support beams on the ceiling of a room and flips to the ground before the fight. The first Brute encountered in Dead Space (Mobile) also displays this unusual athleticism by swinging down from an overhead catwalk. **The Brute in Dead Space: Extraction also has a yellow bulb weak point, which none from the original game have. *The Brute and the Graverobber seem to be very similar compared to their running animations, stances, and what appears to be armor on their shoulder plates. They are also made of more than one body. *An enhanced Brute was responsible for the death of Zach Hammond. Which is ironic, as Hammond is the one to orient you on how to fight the Brute properly. * It is possible to shoot a Brute's arms off, as it exposes the space between the shoulder plate and arm. *In Dead Space, although the first one is encountered in Chapter Four, a Brute's roar can be heard as early as Chapter One, just before the player gets the Stasis Module. *When you first re-enter the Ishimura's command deck in Dead Space 2, a flashback occurs (just like the Drag Tentacle) where a Brute first smashed its arm through the glass *In Dead Space, a Brute smashed its head and arm through the Atrium window, while during the flashback in Dead Space 2, it only smashes its fist through the window. **It is possible to take damage from this punch in Dead Space. *A Necromorph that strongly resembles a Brute appeared in Dead Space: Aftermath, where it is seen chasing the surviving crew members of the O'Bannon. This creature's skin was green, its head shape was different, and it was slightly larger in size and shape. *The Dead Space 2 death scene reuses the scream from the death scene of the first game. *You can dismember the tiny arms near the back of a Brute. It is unknown whether or not this damages it. *The Brute in the Tram at the end of Chapter 2 of Dead Space 2 is unusually weak; 2-3 shots, even on Hard Core mode, from the Plasma Cutter can dismember its arm. *Interesting to note, the small arms are used for support if one of the Brute's arms is severed. *Only one (Enhanced) Brute appears in Dead Space 2: Severed, in the area where Isaac fights his first Tripod. Next to the Stasis Recharge Station, it will smash through the door. Crawlers will come to its aid. *In Dead Space (mobile), whenever there's a boss fight with a Brute, the Dead Space song "The Leviathan" plays until the Brute is defeated or you are dead. *In Dead Space 2, before Isaac first fights a Brute in the transport hub, a large hole is seen in the wall with a dead body in it. Then the player will hear the Brute's roar, just as the same in Dead Space when Isaac goes into tram hallway. *Even though no Brute is visually encountered in Dead Space 3, their roars are sometimes heard in the later chapters while on Tau Volantis. *The brute bears a slight similarity to the tank zombie from left 4 dead Death Scene thumb|right|300px|Death Sequence by a Brute *If a Brute attacks Isaac when his health is critical, it will knock him to the floor. Isaac attempts to crawl away, but the Brute violently crushes and grabs Isaac up. It bites his head off, then rips him in half by the waist. It looks at Isaac's remains for a moment, then rears up and roars in triumph. *If a Brute rushes Isaac when he is in low health, he will be split in half in mid-air. *In Dead Space 2, if Isaac fails to drive one off at the end of the sequence where he is hanging from the crashed train, it jars the train loose, causing it to fall and crush Isaac. Gallery Brute-full-body.jpg|Brute full-body view (Dead Space 2) Brute.png|First appearance of the Brute in Dead Space. Brute1.jpg|A picture of a Brute. Enemy_brute02.jpg|Concept art of the Brute's face. Dead-space-necromorph-art-20080925031751195 640w.jpg|The finalized picture of the Brute in-game, opening up its chest to reveal its "bomb"-spewing hole. dead_space_brute.jpg|Brute charging. wallpaper_dead__02_1920x1200.jpg|A picture of Isaac Clarke looking over his shoulder to find a Brute. brute.jpg|Isaac meeting a Brute Enhanced.JPG Appearances *''Dead Space: Martyr'' *''Dead Space'' **''Chapter 4: Obliteration Imminent'' **''Chapter 6: Environmental Hazard '' **''Chapter 9: Dead on Arrival (Enhanced Brute)'' **''Chapter 12: Dead Space (Enhanced Brute)'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' *''Dead Space 2'' **''Chapter 6: I Need Some Transportation'' **''Chapter 10: Déjà Vu on the Ishimura'' **''Chapter 13: Government Sector (Enhanced Brute)'' *''Dead Space 2: Severed'' **''Chapter 2 (Enhanced Brute)'' *''Dead Space (Mobile)'' Sources de:Brute es:Brute fr:Brute it:Bruto ru:Зверь Category:Necromorphs